


Necrophiliac

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: nec·ro·phil·i·anoun: sexual intercourse with or attraction toward corpses.





	Necrophiliac

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a compilation of short stories that are disturbing in nature. Reader's Discretion is advised!

The hike to Hotland wasn't something that Sans could say he honestly enjoyed. It was filled with malfunctioning puzzles, an oppressive heat from the over worked Core, and the denizens were all paranoid to an extreme that made even his own seem manageable. He clasped the package in his jacket just a little tighter as he ambled up to the electronic doors, their shiny chrome long since burned thanks to an unfortunate run in with a suicidal pyrope. Sans walked up to the door and banged on it once with his cleaver, his single pupil staring directly at the camera aimed down at him.

"come on alphys, ain't gonna greet an old friend?" He banged on the door again, his grip on the package becoming taunt. "ya really don't like these doors, huh?"

The door slid open then, revealing a small lizard monster, her glasses tapped in several places. She glanced behind him, before moving herself out of the doorway, giving him just enough room to enter her home. "I-I was working on a project and-"

Sans slid through the doorway, pushing the small blue package into her hand. The entry into the lab was still cluttered, papers strewn every which way, a giant sheet over a towering square gadget, and old ink pens sticking into the walls. "it's alright, got nothin' but time."

The lizard monster grumbled, but didn't reply, the sound of metal being torn open filling the room, and a putrid smell followed. Sans picked his way through the mess, to the elevator shoved inside a wall. The door had a splash of white paint against the panel, but there was nothing else out of place. Sans clicked the button, avoiding the paint, and the door slid open with a shrill 'ding'. More white paint was splashed to the ceiling, and all over the floor, and Sans did his best to avoid standing in and under it. Alphys followed in behind him, nibbling on cylinder sausages.

The door slid shut, and she pressed a button with a shaky claw. "S-so, how's your brother?"

"eh, you know paps." Sans said, his hand catching on the bar behind him as the elevator jolted and began to move. "hunting humans, trying to keep out of undi-undyne's way."

Alphys hummed, and didn't comment on his slip up. More than likely he would hear about it from Undyne later, if he was lucky ,he might get an actual fight out of it; it'd been a good while since they came to blows. The elevator jostled as it came to a stop, and the doors opened up, a dim light peering into the elevator. Alphys swallowed down the rest of her food, and tossed the can into a trashcan that was right by the elevator doors. There were several cans of the same make and color inside it, along with a few spider webs. Sans was the first out of the elevator, and he made his way across the tiled floor, the grip on his cleaver slack. 

The air in the room was clammy, and he guessed the heat had gone out again, he could practically taste the moisture in the air. He glanced back to Alphys, and noticed that small puffs were escaping from her mouth. He put 'fixing the generator' on his to do list as he went over to a small stand of beds, all of them neatly made up, and evenly spaced. The only exception to this rule was the bed in the middle, there was a lump in it, and the blankets were wrapped around the lump like a cocoon. Sans carefully set his cleaver down, and knelt next to the bed, his phalanges hovering over the lump like a newborn child. Alphys stayed a few steps away from both, and Sans appreciated this gesture, otherwise he'd have to explain why Undyne's favorite person was a pile of dust. That was a long conversation that would make his skull ache, and eat into his nap time. 

He pressed his phalanges into the cocoon of blankets, and began unwinding them one by one. It was like unwrapping a present, and the prize was a fleshy human. The skin was taunt over their cheek bones, and the lips were so pale he could see tiny veins crisscrossing along them. If Sans really wanted to, he could break her tiny wrists with just two fingers, spilling her precious blood all over the sheets. His pupil traveled down, away from her face, to the small glowing lump that was her stomach. It looked engorged, the violet light pulsing and twisting, looking almost like one of those glitzy lights that Mettaton used in his shows. He pressed his phalanges along the bump, the warmth radiating from it sending a pleasant hum through his bones. 

"I-it looks like she's still the same." Alphys said, breaking the daze, and gaining back Sans' attention. "Her magic levels are the same, and she hasn't moved an inch from the last time we were down here." She flinched when Sans looked back at her, his grin far too stretched for her liking. "W-we d-don't want to disturb her too much. T-the magic's already unstable-"

"go back upstairs." He said, turning back to the human. "i got it from here. ain't my first rodeo."

Alphys flinched, but didn't move from her spot. "I-I understand that, but I'm getting worried. You spend too much time down here, she's a corpse. Humans don't fall down like we do, you could potentially setting yourself up for..." A shriek escaped her lips, and she curled into a ball, her tail wrapping around her in a pseudo form of protection. Inches away form her was the cleaver, the blood encrusted metal grinning down at her. Sans didn't take his gaze off of the human, a hand rubbing at the warm flesh of her belly. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to over step a-any lines."

"ya might wanna go upstairs now, alphys." Sans said. "things could get a bit _dirty_."

She waited until the cleaver was dragged back to his side, before uncurling herself from her ball, and hurrying to the elevator. Her body trembled and shook, tears burning her eyes, and her claws digging into the many scars on her hands. It was normal for Sans to lash out for any ungiven reason, but she was rarely subjected to the brunt of his outbursts, not when she held so much leverage, both with Undyne and his corpse. She jabbed a claw into the proper button for the elevator, and glanced back to the skeleton. He was still caressing the human, his magic twisting and churning around her, stable enough to act as a beacon to any soul within a mile radius. It was useless, a complete waste of magic for such a frail monster, but she didn't dare say a word. The elevator came back down with a ding, ripping Alphys' gaze away from the unstable monster, and to her 'sanctuary'. Avoiding the white paint, she hurried inside, and tapped the button, closing away the skeleton and the human. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, this is gonna be a disturbing ride. 
> 
> Know what isn't disturbing? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
